Last Kiss
by BMC1984
Summary: Just a songfic about Edward and Bella. Slightly OOC But just a little what if Edward and Bella were in a car accident how would he cope covered in her blood, could he resist his instinct? Based on the song Last Kiss.


LAST KISS

His memories of that night replayed in his head.

_Oh where oh where has my baby gone _

_The Lord took her away from me_

_She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world_

_We were out on a date in my daddy's car, _

_We hadn't driven Very Far._

I picked her up around seven that night. I remember her sitting on Charlie's porch waiting for me. Her beautiful brown hair flowing gently in the wind. Looking up at me with those beautiful brown eyes that make me melt I let out a smile. Thanks to Emmett's practical joke I was in Carlisle's car while Rose was repairing my car. I rushed up to meet her, kissing her gently on the lips. She leaned into my kiss pushing me. I heard Charlie's thoughts and if we didn't get out of here quickly he would be checking on us. My love was pushing me leaning further into the kiss. I laughed to myself as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

_There in the road straight ahead _

_A car was stalled the engine was dead _

What had gotten into Bella? I would have to check with Alice I thought silently to myself. Her hands and mouth were all over me. Not that it surprised me but usually she was more wary when it came to interrupting my driving. I was pushing 100 mph and reminded myself that if this was going to continue I needed to slow down.

_I couldn't stop so I swerved to the right_

_I'll never forget the sound that night_

I looked into her eyes, left out a soft moan and looked ahead. I looked and there was a dark blue sedan about 200 feet ahead of us flashing its emergency lights. I slammed on the breaks. As I did the car began to roll. I felt myself upside down in the car, and then I slammed to the side. Scrambling to protect her. Next thing I knew I was almost on Top of Bella. I put my arms over her, grasping the head rest, trying to pin her in so that she wouldn't be shaken.

_The screaming tires_

_The busting glass_

The windows smashed one by one as the car rolled. I felt the glass flying onto my skin. Trying to cover every inch of her body, knowing the glass would shred her fragile human skin.

_The painful scream _

_That I heard Last_

The car came to a thunderous crashing halt. So immersed in what was happening around us neither of us had yet to make a sound. Bella then let out a scream. An ear piercing heart wrenching scream. If I had a heart I know at that moment it would have stopped beating. I could hear her pain. I could also smell her. Smell the rich intoxicating smell of her blood. It consumed the car.

_Oh where oh where has my baby gone _

_The Lord took her away from me_

_She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world_

I couldn't leave her; I knew that much was true. I closed my eyes bringing back memories of us. I knew I should have been trying to help her but the smell was so sweet. I couldn't control the burning sensation rising up in my throat. I concentrated harder visions of Bella and I popped into my head. Trying to control my urge I reminded myself of my love for her. My Bella, my love. I saw the two of us lying in the meadow, so trusting, so open. Me playing Piano, her head resting on my shoulder. Her lullaby filling the room with the music that had been missing in my life. The burning decreased and I looked into her eyes.

_When I woke up the rain was coming down _

_There were people standing all around_

The owner of the Suzuki must have made it to the scene because I began to hear the thoughts of someone. It was a man, worried that he would be to blame for the accident he was fighting an internal battle of whether to stay or flee. I heard his decision and I soon heard him running down the road, not to get help. It had taken me 105 years to fully trust humans and now I felt that trust draining out of my body.

_Something warm going through my eyes_

_But somehow I found my baby that night_

If I could have cried I would have. I had never felt so alive, so emotional, and yet as I hovered over her I felt myself dying again.

_I lifted her head_

_She looked at me and said_

I could feel Bella trying to move under me. I could see the worry in her eyes. Something was wrong. "Edward," I cringed hearing her say my name. "Bella, love, don't talk. I am going to get us help." As I was trying to explain I saw her trying to shake her head no. "Don't leave me." She cried. Then looking up at me with those sad puppy eyes I knew I could never leave her side.

_Hold me darling just a little while_

"Edward, are you okay?" Silly Bella it was just like her to worry about me. I was grinning at her thinking about it when she began to speak again. The next thing I heard were the two words that I had been dreading for the past year. "Change me." She whispered. "I'll kill you, I can't do it." I replied. "Please," she replied again giving me that sad puppy look with those big beautiful brown eyes. I closed my eyes again, fighting the inner battle that has been brewing this past year.

_I held her close_

_I kissed her our last kiss_

I bent down and kissed her forehead. "I love you, forever." I whispered into her ear. I kissed her lightly on the neck. Just thinking about it I could feel my throat burning the venom rising. I opened my mouth and bit down. Another's blood had never tasted so good. My mind went crazy. Pull back the voice in my head was telling me. The taste was so good I couldn't resist the urge to finish.

_I found the love I knew I had missed_

When the craving had passed I realized what I had done. I looked down at her limp lifeless body. It hit me what I had done. The true MONSTER that I was.

_Well now she's gone _

_Even though I hold her tight_

I let out a sobbing cry, clutched her in my arms and bolted out of the car. Running as fast as I could I ran home. Alice, having seen the vision met me at the drive with Carlisle. He grabbed her from me, lying her on the moist grass he began to examine her. At this point the entire family had gathered outside. He looked up at me sorrow flooding out of his eyes. I couldn't look at them.

_I lost my love, my life_

_That night_

I ran, I ran with all my monster speed. I ran to the meadow, our meadow, only she wasn't there. She never would be. My life if you could call it that was over. I let out long painful sobs until I felt I could take it no more. I began to run again, this time to Italy. Maybe just maybe Bella was right in her thoughts that vampires could have an after life, or an after-after life. I put my faith in Aro to let me find out if I would ever see my Bella again.

_Oh where oh where has my baby gone _

_The Lord took her away from me_

_She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world_


End file.
